Emergency lighting is a requirement in most buildings and enclosed spaces. Emergency lighting is designed to activate during a power failure and to provide a path of egress lighting for people inside the building or enclosed space to safely exit the building. The emergency lighting must be installed and function according to certain codes and regulations, including NFPA, NEC, and UL924 (all described below). The activation of emergency lighting is an automatic process that must occur within a certain amount of time (e.g., 10 seconds) of the power failure. Emergency lighting must be tested once a month to verify proper function. This testing can be initiated in a number of ways, including manually through a mechanical switch, manually using a light beam, or automatically using software embedded in the electronics of the light fixture.